Serial Killer (mormor)
by luna shinigami
Summary: Estamos unidos en un destino y juntos seremos implacables, asesinos. Un amor asesino.


**Serial Killer's**

By Luna Shinigami

**[Sherlock BBC]**

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic contiene escenas de sexo y violencia no moderada, también posee escenas Gore no aptas para público sensible.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Ps. Realmente no sé si existe un fic de esto, pero es una adaptación del video watch?v=2iaYGUrJnf4 con Luke Evans como Sebastián Moran.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lo conoció en un bar, entraba por un trago para un alma atormentada por la guerra y lo vio allí, como un loto suave y en toda la inmundicia que había en ese sucio lugar.

Se acercó proyectado por un imán que radicaban en sus ojos y joder, su sonrisa, su sonrisa que distaba de lo inocente y puro que mostraba, esa sonrisa que le enamoro los sentidos más allá de lo que lo hacían sus falsas expresiones.

El más joven se dio cuenta, obvio que se dio cuenta, era un maldito genio, un jodido genio que mostraba suavemente a un joven bien vestido y algo joven, pero en su interior estaba podrido como él.

Y el genio lo miro, lo observo, se detuvo en sus ojos, en su porte militar, lo analizo en un segundo y porque negarlo, lo hizo suyo.

Sebastián sabía que estaba perdido.

Y más se perdió en la sonrisa que mostraba, entre la psicopatía, la posesión y el gusto de haber encontrado una nueva mascota y a pesar de lo rígido de la educación de Sebastián, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a mandar, sucumbió, sucumbió a su pequeño genio.

Y esa noche hizo un pacto con el mismo diablo.

Esa noche que hizo suyo a su pequeño genio demente, lo supo, no había vuelta atrás, no había forma de que regresara y realmente no deseaba regresar, ese era su lugar, penetrando a Jim como si el fin del mundo fuera a suceder, como si mañana no hubiera amanecer, allí, también sintiendo las manos enterrarse con dureza en su espalda, marcándolo con más cicatrices de las que tenia de la guerra, allí donde las mordidas de Jim lo marcaron como su nueva mascota, su perro fiel, su militar.

Allí entre las sabanas del sucio motel encima del bar, sucumbió a los encantos del mismo diablo, del mismo demonio encarnado con 1.73 de estatura, allí pacto que solo su engendro personal tenía derecho a quitarle la vida y lastimarlo solo Jim Moriarty tenía su vida en sus pequeñas y hermosas garras.

Los encargos eran fáciles para un coronel retirado como él, unas muertes "accidentales", algunas que otras no tan accidentales, una bomba aquí y otra por allá.

Se movía como un fantasma entre aquellos que su amo mandaba a asesinar, solo dándoles el mensaje.

"Jim Moriarty estuvo aquí"

No le molestaba dar de baja algunos, sus pasados eran repelentes que iban desde el tráfico de drogas hasta la violación y el asesinato, y esos días cuando sus manos se llenaban de sangre, viseras y huesos, es cuando se sentía un ángel de la guardia, un ángel oscuro que salvaba a algunos matando a unos pocos, pero luego recordaba que no estaban haciendo caridad, sino cobrando los favores que con anterioridad le habían pedido a Jim.

Un día de aquellos que pasaban entre el rojo de la sangre y el olor a descomposición, fue capturado, se maldijo mil veces por haber sido tan tonto de caer con un maldito traficante de drogas.

Estaban en Irlanda, cerca al lago de Erne cuando fue atrapado, se confió, no había otra palabra para decirlo, se confió de sus habilidades y llevaba ya tiempo haciéndolo que pensó que era otro trabajo fácil.

No lo fue.

No lo fue cuando lo llevaron a una sucia cabaña y comenzaron a golpearlo o cuando le quebraron los huesos de la mano derecha con un hombre solo, no lo fue, cuando por su cuerpo pasaban descargas eléctricas demasiado fuertes.

La ubicación.

La ubicación de aquel que los había mandado a matar, porque el nombre ya lo tenían, la ubicación de aquel maldito que venía a cobrar lo que ya había hecho. La ubicación de James Moriarty, su foto, algo. Obviamente se negó a cooperar.

Se escuchó los sonidos altisonantes de afuera, por como quien celebra tener un preso militar, los odio, eran los mismos que hacían en Afganistán cuando tomaban presos, la celebración por la tortura, él torturaba más nunca celebra de forma tan eufórica y errática y menos si aún no se obtenía nada.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, y abrió un poco sus ojos empalados por la sangre.

-disculpe, es que el jefe me mando- susurro una voz melodiosa para sus oídos, una pequeña camiseta blanca y un pantalón apretado.

-No tengo tiempo para putos- dijo el inmenso hombre, no sin dejar de mirar el pequeño bocado nervioso que le habían mandado – pero unos minutos no me harán daño- se acercó al cabello negro del joven y los jalo tratando de besar sus labios y apretando con dureza sus nalgas – una puta bien bonita… ¿vas a ladrar perra?

Sebastián vio de colores, tal vez uno solo, negro. Cuando vio como las manazas del hombre agarraban al joven y como Jim trato de quitarse, como se veía nervioso, era una farsa lo sabía, pero se veía indefenso al mastodonte y no pudo evitarlo grito.

Grito cuando el hombre golpeo a Jim contra el suelo haciendo que sangrara.

Disloco su mano total sus dedos estaban quebrados y era un jodido ambidiestro y se quitó las esposas, y se lanzó contra el hombre golpeándolo con fuerza y luego se fue a mirar a Jim, su Jim, se giró y vio a aquel vejamen de hombre que trato de tocar algo que no era suyo, ni de nadie, alguien que era tan inalcanzable como el sol y tan peligroso.

Se lanzó de nuevo y agarro con solo la fuerza bruta de su mano izquierda y agarro los testículos del hombre haciéndolo gritar, la euforia de afuera hacía imposible que escucharan sus gritos y más cuando de la misma se los desgarro. Tomo uno de los cuchillos del hombre, uno que había utilizado para para clavarlo en sus pies

-Jamás debiste llamarlo perra- le aseguro – inmundo animal- se sentó en las caderas del hombre y comenzó a destazarlo, con rabia con dolor hasta que sintió na mano en su hombro.

-creo que está muerto Seby, llévame a casa- dijo Jim limpiándose la boca hay bombas de tiempo e todo el complejo, serán unos bonitos fuegos artificiales- le beso la boca – una fiesta patria-

Sebastián solo pudo mirarlo y sonreírle – Una fiesta patria para ti Jim- le dijo ensangrentado y no pudo evitarlo, lo beso, agarro la cintura del hombre más bajo y lo beso como si no fuera a estallar el complejo en menos de diez minutos, mandando pedazos al cielo.

Sebastián lo supo, en ese beso con sabor a sangre, Jim pudo dejarlo morir allí pero nadie tenía derecho a asesinar a su juguete.

Corrieron por la maleza tomados de la mano izquierda, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro, ambos sabiendo que comenzaban los juegos y el coronel sonrió de nuevo al ver el rostro de Jim sonreír como un niño en navidad al ver las bombas detonar y todos caer en pedazos.

Jim haría caer el mundo en pedazos.

O eso pensó hasta que se encontró a su par, Sherlock Holmes, algunos años después.

Un estúpido genio como Jim que robo su atención, su vida, un estúpido genio que también tenía un perro como él.

Watson.

Como Watson, el leal Watson se vio envuelto en alguien tan bajo como Sherlock Holmes, Watson era recto y honorable nada que ver como detective consultor.

Detective consultor que le envió a la cárcel y él lo vio todo, si bien ahora todos sabían quién era Jim Moriarty nadie sabía quién era Sebastián Moran, el perro de Jim, la mascota de Jim.

Y el hombre que iba a liberar a Jim de todo mal, hasta que sean sus propias manos quien lo acabe.

Así como no había final para él en aquella cabaña junto al lago… no hay otro lugar para Jim que terminar en sus manos.

Y sería una muerte hermosa.

Owary!

Jejejeje bueno con mi musita prendida... se supone que es un final abierto antes de empezar la lucha con Sherlock, es mi primer Mormor xD. Kiss


End file.
